Loves Me Not
by Devilangel7863
Summary: Qui chosir, entre une ennemie passionée et un ami tendre ? Nami ou Kaku ? Le choix de Kalifa ... She loves me, she loves me not, He loves me, he loves me not...OS Song Fic, yuri KakuKakilfa, NamiKalifa


**Titre: **Loves me not

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède rien, Tous les persos sont à Oda, et la chanson Loves Me Not est à t.A.T.u.

**Pairing **: NamiKalifa, KalifaKaku

**Résumé **: Kalifa l'aime, il ne l'aime pas. Kalifa l'aime, par principe, elles devraient se détester. Mais quand Nami l'aime, et que Kaku est finalement amoureux, elle se retrouve devant un choix impossible. OS, SF KakuKalifaNami

* * *

Accoudée à un bar miteux, une jeune femme blonde buvait un verre de vodka, comme ce fameux soir...

Elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, enfin si, elle savait ; pour sa pureté, parce qu'il croyait réellement en la justice, alors qu'elle s'était aperçue du pot-aux-roses depuis longtemps déjà. Mais, lui, ne l'aimait pas. Comment pouvait-on aimer une femme comme elle, une tueuse froide et manipulatrice ? Kaku était un assassin du gouvernement, il n'y prenait aucun plaisir, mais Kalifa ne pouvait se défendre d'un frisson de plaisir quand la vie s'échappait de ses victimes. Bref, elle en était au summum de la frustration, quand elle l'avait rencontré, _elle..._

_I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friends_

_**J'ai compliqué nos vies  
En tombant amoureuse de lui  
J'ai compliqué nos vies  
Je perds mes seuls amis.**_

Elles étaient ennemies, à l'époque, mais elle se souvenait très bien de cette lueur manquante, qui la démarquait de ses compagnons. Nico Robin l'avait remplacée par de la tristesse, mais elle n'était tout simplement plus chez Nami. Puis, quand elles s'étaient revues, lors de leur combat, elle l'avait senti. Cette force, mais aussi ce côté noir, manipulateur et tricheur. Par ces côtés, elles se ressemblaient, mais Nami avait ce truc en plus, cette fraicheur, et ce côté sanguinaire, cette rage de vaincre qu'elle avait perdu au fil des ans. Mais surtout, elle avait sentit le désir de cette fille superbe envers elle...

_I don't know why  
I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi  
Je devais essayer  
De vivre ma vie sur l'autre rive  
Et maintenant, je suis si confuse.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_

Un numéro d'escargophone, écrits avec du sang, de la cendre et de la mousse, et elles s'étaient revues, dans un bar justement. Elles avaient dansé, sur cette chanson qui désormais la hantait, et couché ensemble. Et elle se sentait si bien, depuis tout ce temps, même la mort ne la grisait pas autant que le danger de ces rencontres nocturnes avec son ennemie. Et cette chanson, qui disait ...

_He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me not  
He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me_

_**Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.  
Elle m'aime, elle ne m'aime pas.  
Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.  
Elle m'aime.**_

Et puis ils avaient commencé à se rendre compte que chaque nuit à terre, elle disparaissait. Elle s'était senti mal, bien sur, mais quand _lui _n'avait rien fait, rien dit, elle avait jeté à bas ses scrupules

_I started blurring the lines  
'Cause I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
'Cause you were never there_

_**Je commençais à brouiller les pistes  
Car je n'en avais rien à faire.  
Je commençais à franchir la ligne  
Car tu n'étais jamais là.**_

Alors elle s'était libérée, se donnant entièrement dans cette histoire de sexe, qui n'en fut plus une lorsqu'un soir, lors d'un orgasme commun, elles avaient toutes deux crié : « Je t'aime ! ». Et bien sur, la fois suivante,_ ils _étaient arrivés...

_Nowhere to turn  
No one to help  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do_

_**Nulle part où se tourner  
Aucune aide,  
C'est presque comme si je ne me connaissais pas moi-même,  
Et maintenant, je dois choisir.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_

Leurs compagnons. A toutes les deux. Elle avait vu le choc dans les yeux des Straw Hats, leurs regards emplis d'interrogation et d'angoisse, voir de dégout chez Long-Nez, sur Nami qui, nue, n'avait même pas chercher à se cacher. Elle s'était contentée de regarder the Soap Woman, qui se trouva perdue en voyant les regards de reproches de ses amis, voir même de dégout de ceux de Blueno, Kumadori et Fukuro, mais surtout celui de Kaku auquel se mêlait le désespoir. A y repenser, il ressemblait traits pour traits à celui de Roronoa Zorro à Nami, qui s'était contenté de lui adresser un regard fier et provoquant.

_He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me not  
He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me._

_**Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.  
Elle m'aime, elle ne m'aime pas.  
Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.  
Elle m'aime, elle m'aime.**_

Alors elle avait compris. Compris que le dégout et le désespoir de Kaku, et la distance qu'il mettait entre eux n'était qu'une façade qui cachait l'amour secret qu'il lui portait. Compris qu'elle devait faire un choix. Un choix entre deux morceaux de son coeur. Ce choix, Nami se foutait qu'elle le fasse, mais, par nature, Kaku le lui demandait. Par son regard suppliant, il lui demandait de le choisir, lui...

_He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me not  
He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me...  
He loves me... _

_**Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.  
Elle m'aime, elle ne m'aime pas.  
Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.  
Elle m'aime...  
Il m'aime...**_

Maintenant elle était là, à ressasser des souvenirs, en essayant de faire un choix. Son choix...

_Nowhere to turn  
No one to help  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do_

_**Nulle part où se tourner  
Aucune aide,  
C'est presque comme si je ne me connaissais pas moi-même,  
Et maintenant, je dois choisir.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_

Ce choix, seule elle pouvait le faire. Un choix entre deux opposés, sa part d'ombre et sa part de luùmière. Son corps et sa tête. Ses sens et son esprit. La passion et la tendresse. Une femme et un homme. Elle et lui. Une vérité, une finalité, un devoir. Car ce qui resterait dépendrait de son choix.

_He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me not  
He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not._

_**Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.  
Elle m'aime, elle ne m'aime pas.  
Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.  
Elle m'aime, elle ne m'aime pas. **_

* * *

**Reviews, please !! * yeux du Chat Potté ***


End file.
